


That moment when you have a mental breakdown in front of your crush

by Theodulus



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Eldritch Benrey (Half-Life), Gay Panic, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), M/M, Might add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodulus/pseuds/Theodulus
Summary: Benrey has a mental breakdown towards the end of the boss battle and Gordon tries to help him through it.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	That moment when you have a mental breakdown in front of your crush

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. hey person who clicked this! This is my first fanfic on any platform so don’t be mean 👉👈 
> 
> I also know this is sloppy but I don’t know how this damn editor works. I also wrote this in Google Docs, don’t judge me.

Ever since he saw him, he couldn't stop following him around like a lost puppy. Even if Gordon didn't notice that he disappeared, or when he threw insults at him whenever he did or said something. But, there were some good moments when Benrey would make Gordon laugh. He'd replay the laugh in his head on repeat. Then, the 'incident' happened, it wasn't supposed to happen- well- it _was_ supposed to happen, but not like _that_. It was supposed to scare Gordon a little, let him know that Benrey wasn't one to be messed with. He didn't mean for his arm to literally get cut _off_. And when he saw Gordon for the first time after the incident, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He tried to help him, but all that Gordon would do was yell at him. Benrey tried to calm him down but that made things worse. So what was the most reasonable thing to do? Of all the things he could've done, the one thing he chose was to stop trying. What was the point? ————————————————————————————————————————— Next thing he knew they were on Xen. The one place he didn't want to be, the one place that made his mind dig up bad memories. That reminded him that he was just an experiment, that reminded him of a dark, painful 10 years. Being in a cage only to be looked at and if he was good, they would let him out only to be prodded at with needles and UV strips. His only friend was Gordon when they were little. And when they got older Gordon just kinda… Disappeared one day. And 2 years later, he came back without warning with his dick out and the rest is history. So, when he sees Gordon pointing his gun arm thing at him, images of him and Gordon flash in his mind. He starts to shake, he sees the science team stumble as he falls to his knees, hands on his helmet, claws scraping the metal. Great, he's having a mental breakdown right now of all times! Yellow and black sweet voice illuminating the cave as he curls in on himself. _**Why was Gordon doing this??? Did he not like him anymore?? Did he not want to be friends with me anymore..?**_ It hurt, it hurt so bad.. At some point, he started to feel wetness on his cheeks. God, he felt so vulnerable right now. He says it without knowing he did out loud " **WE USED TO BE _BEST_ FRIENDS…!**" He couldn't find it in him to give a shit. He looked up just enough to see in front of him. He saw Gordon standing there, motionless giving Benrey a distant look of concentration. Gordon sighs, and lowers his arm-gun. He starts to walk toward Benrey's massive form. Benrey flinches and starts to growl at him, baring his teeth. Gordon stops, "Hey uh… Benrey it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Gordon says as he puts his hand(s?) up in defense. Benrey looks at him with wide eyes, pupils in thin slits like a cat as Gordon continues to walk closer. He's in front of Benrey, and when he starts to raise his arm Benrey shuts his eyes hard on instinct waiting for a slap to the face. But it doesn't come, instead he feels a little warm touch on his face and opens one of his many eyes to see Gordon looking at him with a reassuring look. "Hey uh, sorry for being an asshole to you this entire time. But the arm thing I'm not sure if I could, ya'know, forgive you for that but uh…" he trails off. Benrey doesn't need Gordon to finish his sentence for him to understand. He relaxes a little, and makes a little 'hm.' noise and closes his eyes, leaning in slightly to the touch. And Gordon's hugging him and then does Benrey realize that he shrunk back to his normal size, _**Why is he hugging me? What…**_ At this point he yolos it, and hugs back, multiple arms wrapping around Gordon firmly. After a while Gordon pulls back and Benrey whines quietly and looks at him. Gordon puts his hand on Benrey's cheek curressing it. "C'mon let's get outta here." Gordon says as he lowers his left hand and offers it to Benrey. He takes it and they walk back to the team.


End file.
